sacredseasons2fandomcom-20200216-history
Guide for 100 gold
Since the Facebook Like for 100 gold doesn't work anymore, here is a guide of what I do to get the 100 gold. 1. Start with any class and do Stellas Cellar quest first. Just complete the one battle in her cellar, and go out to talk to her. Total Gold (TG): 26 (1 from logging in/creating account) 2. Go help out Dalia loot a Spider Emblem in her first quest. Total Gold (TG): 31 3. Go to Wendy and help her only with her first 2 quests (Thornroots and Blue Pumpkins). '''Doing the next quest (Well Water) will '''not '''give you gold, so try to skip it. TG: 33 4. Go to Hugo to get the quest to complete the silo, and go finish that dungeon. From Plimouth, just go out to the Farmlands and its the first thing on your top-right. It will be the little arrow with a silo near and a flag that says 2. After that, go back and return the quest. 5. Go to Rockwell and talk to him to get the quest '''Secure the Guardtower. '''Go complete the dungeon thats before the old Fort. It is the one with the flag with 5 on it. After, go back and talk to him. TG: 58 6. Go up to the northern part of Plimouth and talk to Lizzie. Complete all her quests. TG: 83 7. Go north-east to Huck. Help him loot his old ball in the sewers, by defeating the Shaman monster. Keep trying until it is looted, but dont give up. TG: 84 8. Go to the beach and help the Old Lady by clearing out Drill Crabs. (The battles will only count if they had drill crabs in them, so try to look at battle info first) TG: 85 9. Go left from there to the ladder. It will be missing pieces so walk around the Beach and find the 5 Driftwood boards. 10. Go into the Crab Caves and defeat up to room 2. In room 2, there will be a chest on the curve. Use the Sturdy Steel Key that Huck gave you and open it. TG: 86 11. Go back into the regular plimouth and enter the Swordfish Tavern. Click on the board near the side where Captain Reynolds is, to get the quest for the '''Pesky Badger Bounty. '''Go to the Farmlands and keep going right until you reach the arrow to enter the Native Trails. Before that, there should be a tree stump above it. Go in and complete all the battles. (This one may be a bit harder, so if you die on the first try, then you should get a friend to go help you. The Recommended Level is 22.) After, go back to the Swordfish Tavern and claim your reward by talking to the board again. TG: 96 12. Go to the Native Trails and talk the the '''Ivory Crafter once '''and the 'Leather Crafter once. To complete these quests, you will needed to have looted a Small Claw and Small Hide. There are several battles in the Tree Stump dungeon in Farmlands if you don't have them already. TG: 98 This is the part where if gets a bit confusing. '''You must go to Crossroads for this quest. '''If you don't have any friends to go to in Crossroads, go to step 13a. If you have friends that you can go to in Crossroads, or you have an alt account, then go to step 13b. 13a. Go back to Plimouth and talk to Rockwell and Marcelle. Marcelle give you a quest to collect the Cannonballs, and Rockwell should give you a quest to complete the old Fort. If you do not get Rockwell's quest, then do Marcelles first. To complete it, go to Redoubt and walk around to find the Cannonballs. When you return to him, he will give you another quest to find the Rusty Swords. To complete it, go back to Redoubt and walk around to find the swords. Return to him and collect your reward, then talk to Rockwell. He will give you a quest to complete the old Fort. Go back to Redoubt (once again, for the last time in this guide) and go all the way north-east. You should find something that looks like a square fortress. Go in and complete it, then go back to Rockwell, and he will give you Clearance to the Crossroads. 13b. Part 1: Go across to the Crossroads, and go along the path for a few seconds until you see a person named Lalron. The first quest he gives you will just be completing the first room in the Hollow Log Dungeon. After getting this quest, go down, all the way south-east until you find a dungeon arrow that goes into a Hollow Log. It will be near the Hollow Oak arrow, or where the Hollow Oak arrow should be. Just go in, complete the first room, and then go out and talk to Lalron again. TG: 99 Part 2: Talk to Lalron again and he will give you another quest. This will be the last quest to get 101 gold. All you have to do is go back and do that same dungeon, in part 1 of 13b. Just this time, you must complete the '''whole thing. After completing this dungeon, go back and talk to Lalron, where he will give you the final 2 gold you need. TG: 101! ^^ Tips about this guide: *Some of these quests may be done in a different order, but you cannot do all of them in different order. Some need certain quests done first. For best results and less confusion, do this way. *Most people would just go along doing Stellas, Dalias, Lizzies, Rockwells, and then PMA. I do this way so that I can save some exp for my next class I use the 101 gold on. Trust me, 30 levels boost would be good if you are just starting this game. Thanks all for reading my first guide! I hope it helps a lot and you can use it in the future ;) If there are any questions, just list them in the Comment Section below, and I'll try to fix it. '~Msyxorap